


Alone With You

by DaTunaSamich



Series: Tebal and Locke [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich
Summary: finished this at 11:40 at night, Enjoy!
Series: Tebal and Locke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699315
Kudos: 1





	Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

> finished this at 11:40 at night, Enjoy!

The air was cold, and his footsteps echoed through the empty buildings and silent streets. 

Though he did not know exactly where he was, he knew he was heading east, towards the rising sun, and had been doing so for at least four days, 

Of course, this was if Tebal was remembering correctly.

He hadn't seen anyone since he had woken up, sitting on a bench inside an underground subway station. There was a newspaper dated late september, its front page mentioning disease and panic throughout the region, though he could only decipher some of the paper, most of it was water bled and torn, and it was colder now, probably late fall or early winter at least; there had been some rain last night, the remnants of which he used for a quick bath from a bucket outside the building he stayed in.

No matter where Tebal looked, inside of cars, in the long abandoned office buildings, inside of grocery stores, there was nobody.  
The absence of people was, in a sense, freeing, allowing peace and quiet to reign unchallenged, save for the sounds of nature.  
But then again, Tebal made a lot of noise, breaking glass, slamming through drawers and cabinets, scavenging through grocery store isles and backrooms.

It was on these journeys that he wished that there was someone, somebody there with him, to share his findings with, to laugh with at the “bananas by the each” signs in the produce sections, not that there was any fruit left, he might add.

Tebal didn’t know why he was heading east, he just started walking, finding out quickly that the whole state, country, or world for that matter might be empty.

-

Tebal had to make another run to the store today, to collect some more food, and maybe some new clothes, his jacket was getting too light for the cold, and he’d need something heavier to pass the season.

As he walked down the aisle, Tebal looked through the stores of food, feeling guilty for taking it without paying.

The can was tossed into a bag eventually, Tebal had taken one from one of the checkstands, no one to stop him from doing so.

-

With a bag full of food and other necessities, Tebal decided that his bag was heavy enough, and that his calorie calculations were more or less correct.

He was walking down the street when he looked to the sky, it might rain again today after all, the clouds looked dense and ready to drop.

It was when Tebal stopped to sate himself, the overcast sky looking down on him, that he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Something shocking him to his feet.

A person turning the corner ahead of him, a taller boy with a backpack and dirty blonde hair.

Tebal stood in place for what he perceived to be an undetermined amount of time.

Breaking out of his shock, he grabbed his pack and chased after the stranger, walking quickly and with purpose.

It was when he turned the corner that he found his wrists pinned against the wall, a head of dirty blonde hair staring at him intently.

Tebal had never been one to be pushed around, but he didn’t feel the need to fight against the taller boy, for some odd reason, it felt right, to be under the influence of another.

Looking into the eyes of his assailant, Tebal felt himself going slack in his grasp, sliding down the wall and feeling his jacket and shirt ride up his back due to the wall’s rigid texture.

The taller boy leaned in closer, loosing his wrists free to grab him by the collars and bring him upright,

The boy’s serious face changed into a smirk before he spoke

“I’m Locke, who are you?”

“t- tebal…” he choked out

Still hovering over Tebal, Locke continued “Well ‘Tebal’, it’s going to rain soon, I can feel it coming down already, we should find somewhere safe and dry.”

Feeling butterflies inside of him, Tebal nodded his head, picking up his bag as he followed him.

It was strange, Tebal had never been this…. ‘malleable’, but he found himself liking it, enjoying the feeling of having a; dare he say it, a Dominant force acting on him, to be controlled.

And now, following this boy through the streets, Tebal didn’t think twice about it, 

“where are we going, … locke?” tebal asked

“Somewhere warm and dry, Tebal, just you wait, it isn’t far.” Locke answered, 

The two of them continued to walk as the rain picked up, Tebal coming to Locke’s side, Locke wrapping an arm around the boy, his small frame leaning against his as they walked together.

Approaching the destination, Locke could see that Tebal was tired, cold, and weary.

“We’re here Tebal.” Locke said.

“we’re here?” tebal asked, through trembling lips, shivering,

They stood outside of a house, Locke’s hands unlocking the door and leading Tebal inside, arm still wrapped around him, practically sapping the heat away from Locke as fast as he was creating it.

Leading him inside, Locke went and set down their bags, and grabbed them some dry clothes and towels.

“I'll be right back Tebal,” Locke whispered.

Locke then left the room, going into a different room, the sound of running water coming shortly after.

“Come on, let’s get you washed up,” Locke said, leading Tebal by the wrist into the bathroom, the shower running hot.

Getting Tebal undressed, Locke helped him into the tub, following him in shortly after, getting Tebal to stop touching him was another story, but soon enough they were both clean. Getting the two of them cleaned up after being in the rain for hours was a godsend.

Now, the two of them were wrapped in pyjamas, underneath blankets, and cuddling, Locke encasing Tebal’s body with his warmth, and Tebal scooting back to try to get as close as possible to him as possible.

The pair fell asleep together in each other's warmth, with the sound of falling rain a natural lullaby.


End file.
